


Inky Taboo

by TehRevving



Series: Tall, Dark and Kennylicious [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ardyn has a secret and it involves a black costume and green overalls.For FFXV Crack Week 2018 for the prompt Ardyn x Kenny CrowArdyn x Kenny Crow. Masturbation. Black Goo.





	Inky Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Cawww Kids it's another installment of Tall Dark and Kennylicious
> 
> Enjoy

It was a secret that he kept hidden from the world, it would be a scandal if anyone were to find out what the Grand Chancellor of Nifelheim did in his spare time to get off. He would be able to cover it up of course, he had been alive for far too long for trivial things like that to bother him but for now it was better to keep it a secret. It would not go too well, Insomnian media was well known all around the world and any person that had been privy to a normal upbringing in Nifelheim would recognise the large eyes and orange beak of one of the crown city’s most famous mascots, Kenny Crow. 

Today however, Ardyn had decided not to wear the whole costume, he had forgone the headpiece of the costume and was simply clad in the soft green overalls, black stockings and the winged arm pieces of his prized mascot costume. It was a guilty pleasure, to feel the soft black wingtips against his cock, they were soft, slightly feathered and restricted the movement of his hands just enough to grant him indescribable pleasure. He had been alive for so many years and had tried almost every conceivable way to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh; but no matter what he always seemed to return to his own hand. It was far easier, not having to deal with consent, or mortals with their emotions, other people were difficult and he preferred just to get the job done himself. 

He made a private show of it, brushing the wing tip across his face; the soft fabric of it caught on his short stubble but it only served to heighten his pleasure. Each tug on the rough hairs on his face caused electric tingles to prickle across his face like sparks surging from a Magitek unit as he fucked it to death. 

He moved the wing lower, running the tip of it down the centre of his chest. He could feel the softness of the touch even through the green overalls; it was a heady feeling, to deny himself the touch that he really wanted, the need he felt to feel the brush of felt against his bare skin. 

He trailed his touch lower, the wing ghosting over the bulge straining at the crotch of the costume. The suit was rather large and baggy but Ardyn was still able to see the slight outline of his engorged member through the fabric, peeking through like an overflowing garbage can. He palmed at it with the scratchy tip of the wing, felt it grow harder under his touch and Six, he was suddenly desperate for more. 

Ardyn undid the hidden zip at the base of his costume and slid the staticy stockings low enough down his hairy legs until his cock was able to excitedly spring free. He watched it, bobbing up and down in between the bodysuit and the pulled down stockings of the costume as he reached down with his winged hand and began to stroke his cock.

He moaned out loudly as the slightly taught material of the wing made contact with his sensitive, aching flesh. He was desperate for more as he wrapped the tip of the wing around his cock, unable to resist squeezing down on his solid length. The pressure was good but the uneven material of the wing tip was even better and he watched as an inky black bead of precome spilled from the head of his dick. 

He caught the drop with his black wingtip, watched the material absorb his goopy fluid, staining the tip of the fabric dark and leaving it moist. Ardyn squeezed at the base of his cock again until another bead sprang forth, and then spread it around his cock until it looked like he had dipped his penis into a hole in the dirt and his skin was stained black like the costume.

His precum had a sticky, chunky consistency like black off milk and it worked far better as lubrication than human come or blood. He began to stroke himself in earnest, his hand moving and coating his cock in black as it leaked, the rough feathers beginning to get caught in the sludge of his man-juice. 

Ardyn kept stroking his chicken tender with his wing tip until the pleasure became unbearable, until he began to lose himself in the thought of fucking his beloved Kenny Crow. Until he was able to convince himself that he wasn’t wearing a costume, that his skin was actually black instead of just stained it. It was a fantasy of his, something he had always wanted to try, to try and deep throat himself with Kenny’s orange beak.Why hadn’t he done it yet? Because we’re saving it for the sequel. 

Ardyn continued to stroke himself until he was bursting with desire and man-cum. When he finally orgasmed he shot black goo directly into his eyes, where else did you think the black veins staining his face came from? He blinked sludge out of his eyes as his cock continued spurting, he came all over the wall behind him, all over the blackness of the costume. He watched as large chunks of it fell onto the floor with a wet thwap sound. He began laughing to himself, he couldn’t help it.

“Caww Kids,” he whispered to himself as his vision began to clear, I hope you enjoyed the show.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos loved. Come find me on tumblr (TehRevving) and check out FFXV Crack Week (ffxvcrackweek)


End file.
